By Your Side
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: A BatistaChristy story. Batista finds himself with the popular redhead on SmackDown on the road to SvS. My first wrestling fanfic, so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**By Your Side**

Written by OmegaBreak

**Pairing: Dave Batista/Christy Hemme**

**Circa: After Smackdown, November 25th went off the air.**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon, Batista, nice and easy…" Rey Mysterio said calmly, as he and John Bradshaw Layfield helped the World Heavyweight Champion to his feet.

"Damn it, I'm so stupid…" Batista muttered under his breath.

"Hang in there, champ." Lashley said, as he and Randy Orton went over to the champion, helping him along as well.

* * *

"Let's face it, guys…There's no way he's going to make it to Survivor Series in his condition." Orton said to the others, as they waited outside 

"You guys underestimate him way too much." A feminine voice said from behind the four Survivor Series match contenders. It was Christy Hemme, still in her wrestling gear from earlier. "He's the champ for a reason."

"As much as we'd like to believe that, Christy, he took three hard choke slams from those two oversized bulls." Bradshaw said, refering to Kane and Big Show, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Then who do we get to replace him?" Lashley wanted to know.

Batista appeared to them as he made a turn around the corner, and sighed. "So, this is the thanks I get from my team for trying to lead?"

"Whoa, Dave, we didn't mean it like that." Orton tried to calm his former Evolution partner. "We were just-"

"Trying to replace me?" Batista finished. "You know what? Forget it. I don't even know why I'm stuck with you four douche bags. See you, piss offs." With a disapproving shaking of his head, Batista stormed down the hall, not turning back.

"Batista, wait up!"

"Look, whoever it is-" Batista shot around only to see Christy Hemme staring up at him. "Oh. Hey."

"Dave, they were just trying to help you. They're just…concerned." Christy tried to explain. "You want to lead? You have to be really ready. And in your condition…it's not gonna happen."

"What do you want me to do then?" Batista asked.

Christy thought about it. "Let's go down to the infirmary. Have a doctor take a look at you." She took Batista by the arm, leading him there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Christy sat down in the infirmary by Batista's bedside as they awaited a final word from the doctor.

"So, tell me…Why did you want to help me earlier?" Batista queried.

Christy sighed before making her reply. "Well, ever since I came to SmackDown with Stacy…I kind of had a bit of a crush on you."

"A crush, huh?" Batista smirked as he tried sitting up in his bed, only to find himself pushed back down gently by the redheaded diva.

"Yes, Dave…A crush." Christy had a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks at this point.

"Wow…never would've thought that." Batista said softly. "The hottest diva in the WWE…with a crush on the World Heavyweight Champion?"

"Alright, you made your point." Christy chuckled a bit, feeling herself melt at his simple words. Batista smirked, and then the both of them looked at the doctor walking up to them. "So, what's the word, doctor?"

"Well, it seems David may have worsened his injuries out there." The doctor explained. "They look a lot worse now. May I suggest taking some time off?"

"Time off!" Batista roared. "But I'll miss the Survivor Series match!"

"Fine, do whatever you please. I'm just a doctor." The doctor replied in an annoyed tone of voice, before leaving the room. Batista sighed, sitting back up.

"Well, thanks for talking, Christy."

"Not so fast, champ." Christy took him by the arm. "Can we talk, please?"

"What's there to talk about?" Batista asked.

"I want to know why you've been the way you've been. You've been a little sloppy in your wrestling lately." Christy commented.

"That, Christy, is none of business." Batista said, before seeing the annoyed expression on her face. "Sorry…It's just…"

"Just what?" Christy asked. It then all came together for her. "Oh…You still miss him, don't you?"

Batista nodded, and sighed deeply. It had been a short time since the death of his close friend and friend of everyone else, Eddie Guerrero. "It's just been so hard to move on after he passed away."

"Everyone misses him, Dave…" Christy placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Not just you, but all of the locker room does."

"He always helped me through my life…When I didn't know a thing about WWE, he helped me along the way." Batista had tears in his eyes at this point. "And my only regret is that I never genuinely thanked him for it."

Christy sighed softly, seeing a single tear roll down his cheek. She reached over, gently wiping it away. She soon felt tears come on as well, pulling Batista into her arms. Batista buried his head against her shoulder, letting all the tears that have built up over that time come out. Christy held him tightly in her arms, running her fingers through his hair for comfort. It hurt her, seeing Batista like this. She always saw him as the strong, fighting champion she adored. Seeing him like this practically broke her heart.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?"

Batista and Christy pulled away from each other quickly, seeing Rey Mysterio standing there in the doorway.

"Oh, um, no…" Batista used his thumb to wipe away the incoming tears at the edges of his eyes. "We were just-"

"Don't worry about it, man." Mysterio said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We're going to the grill in town, and we were wondering if you want to come with?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm just going to head back to my hotel room." Batista answered.

Mysterio nodded. "Alright. See you, champ." He said before leaving to go find the others.

"You should've went with them. Would have gotten your mind off of things." Christy said softly.

"Yeah, well…" Batista shrugged. "Say, you want to hang around at my hotel room? I can get us takeout there if you want."

Christy smiled slowly at the offer. "That sounds wonderful. Just let me get my things." She said before heading back to the divas locker room. Batista couldn't help but smile to himself; that girl could brighten anyone's day. And she just brightened his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Batista, changed out of his wrestling outfit, was wearing his ever familiar suit, his sunglasses over his eyes, and the World Heavyweight Championship over his suit. He smiled as he saw Christy approach him. She was wearing a red spaghetti string tank top and tight black pants.

"You look great." Batista complemented.

"Thanks. You too. I barely ever see you in a suit." Christy answered.

"Some people take pride in their appearance, Christy. I happen to be one of them." Batista replied, a hint of teasing in his voice. Christy smirked a little at his joke. Batista went over to his car, and opened the passenger's seat door for her.

"Oh, thank you. What a gentleman." Christy smiled, and got into the car. Batista smiled to himself, and hopped into the driver's seat, driving off onto the road.

* * *

At the hotel room, Christy was sitting down on the couch, waiting for Batista who left pretty much three seconds after they entered the room.

"Sorry about that." The World Heavyweight Champion walked back into the room, holding a bottle of Champaign in one hand. "I thought we could use a drink. You do drink, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course I do." Christy smiled as she watched him take out two wine glasses and pour the wine. Batista took the glasses over to the couch, and handed one to her.

"Cheers." The two said together as they clinked their glasses together, and then took a sip.

"You're quite the host, Dave." Christy commented. "I bet you had, like, a hundred girlfriends before coming to the WWE."

"On the contrary, not so much." Batista shook his head. "Most of the girls I've met were materialistic about things, and didn't two craps about who I was as a person. Just my looks. I hate girls like those."

"Yeah, we've all been down that road before, I guess." Christy answered. "But not all girls are like that." She smiled softly at him.

"I know that. It's just I never found the right girl." Batista shrugged.

"I hope someday you will. And it may come sooner than you think." Christy said softly, before placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. Batista didn't know what to say, placing his hand over his cheek.

"Umm…Thanks for the vote of confidence." Batista wrapped an arm around her, feeling a little more comfortable second by second. "You know, I may just try to talk Teddy Long into making you my manager."

"I would love that. Every great champion needs a manager." Christy grinned, leaning her head on his shoulder. Batista smiled softly, taking the remote control from the floor at his feet, and turning the TV on. They both watched a horror movie on that channel before they felt sleep take over them.

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight peered through the hotel room window, awaking Batista. Batista opened his eyes slowly, finding himself laying down on the best, Christy asleep against his chest. He smiled a bit, running a hand through her bright red hair. That went on for a few minutes until he heard his cell phone ring.

"Oh, for cripes sake…" Batista muttered quietly, reaching over to the nightstand and taking his cell without waking up or moving Christy. He then pressed a button and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dave. It's Randy." Randy Orton answered from the other line. "How you doin', man?"

"I'm doing a lot better, thanks." Batista replied.

"So…What about Christy? I heard from JBL that you two were…" Randy started.

"All we did was have some Champaign, watched a movie, and fell asleep here." Batista explained.

"Oh you got it on, huh?" Randy teased. "Maybe one day, you two, Stacy and me could double date."

"Dude, it's nothing like that. Christ, Randy, don't you have anything better to do with your life? I'll see you later." Batista said before pressing a button on his cell, hanging up. Christy yawned quietly and rubbed her eyes, opening them tiredly.

"Morning, sunshine." Batista smiled at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Just fine." Christy answered quietly, before looking at her position on his chest. "Um…"

"Christy, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Batista smiled, and gave a nonchalant wave of his hand. "So…you better get going. You probably have to go do things and whatnot."

Christy nodded. "As much as I don't want to…" She replied. "But call me later, okay? To let me know how you're doing."

"Will do." Batista sat up, and fixed his shirt. "See ya."

"See ya." Christy smiled, sitting there for a moment, not doing anything at first. She then leaned in, pecking him quickly on the lips. Her smile then turned into a happy grin as she left the room, leaving the World Heavyweight Champion there speechless.

"I'll definitely get a call from her later…" Was Batista's last words before he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So…tell me what happened…" Stacy said to Christy, as she entered the redheaded diva's apartment room.

"Nothing happened, Stacy. We just watched a movie and fell asleep. That's it, I swear." Christy lied, sitting down on the couch.

"Right, whatever." Stacy rolled her eyes.

Christy sighed. "If I tell you, can you keep it between us?"

"You have my word." Stacy smiled innocently. Christy sighed again, and looked down at the floor bashfully.

"I…I sort of kissed him." She said quietly.

"You ki-!"

"Shh!" Christy shot up from her seat, clasping her hand over the blonde diva's mouth so no one outside the room could hear. "Yes…I kissed him."

"And you didn't do anything?" Stacy folded her arms over her chest. "Christy, that kinda leaves a weird vibe if you don't talk with him later."

Christy ran her fingers through her long red hair in thought before hearing a knock at the door. "I'll get that." She said, going to the door. She opened it, seeing Batista standing there, suit and all.

"Christy, we gotta talk." Batista said in a death fully low tone. "Can you-"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Christy said, taking him by the arm. "We'll be right back, Stacy."

"Tell me how it goes." Stacy smirked faintly at the two, as she leaned back against the couch.

* * *

Christy led Batista and herself down a hallway, and sighed as they made their way outside. "Dave, I am so sorry about what happened this morning…"

"Well, it kind of surprised me." Batista scratched the side of his head a little.

"Yeah…Well, I understand if you don't want to see my face anymore." Christy shook her head. Batista sighed softly, and tilted her chin up to lock eyes with her.

"On the contrary, it was actually really nice." The World Heavyweight Champion admitted. "And I feel bad I didn't return it. So…maybe I can make a late one." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Christy slid her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. The kiss slowly changed from gentle to passionate as Batista held the redhead tightly in his arms. They both let it go on for a while until Christy had to pull away for air.

"Dave…" Christy sighed softly. "I don't know what to say…"

"Well, I think I do. Does 'I love you' work?" Batista answered.

"I think it does. But does 'I love you too' work for you?" Christy replied with a small smile.

"I think it does." Batista smiled softly. "Um, you better get back inside with Stacy."

"No, why don't you come in and have a drink with us?" Christy offered.

"I'd like that." Batista nodded. Christy grinned, and took him by the hand, leading them back inside the room.

* * *

After a few drinks and a really nice conversation, night soon came. Stacy left the apartment after they said their goodbyes.

"Well, I better get going, too." Batista went towards the door.

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to spend the night here." Christy answered, latching onto his arm. "Just us, no interruptions." She locked the door, and smiled up at him.

"I guess I can stick around." Batista answered. "So…what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know." Christy shrugged. "We could watch a movie. Maybe hang around my room. Maybe talk or cuddle…"

"I like the way you think." Batista smirked, scooping the redheaded beauty into his arms. Christy squealed out happily as she felt him carry them down the hallway, and to her bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed, causing her to bounce up and down a little.

"Now get over here." Christy smiled, taking Batista by the shirt collar and pulling him down onto her. She then pressed her lips to his in a forceful yet tender kiss, sliding her arms around his neck. Batista wrapped his arms around her tightly as he laid by her, relishing every single moment of this kiss.

**3 Years Later…**

Batista and Christy have since been married, and lived together in Batista's hometown of Washington, D.C, settling down in their careers as wrestlers. And right now, she had some news for him.

"Babe, can I talk with you?"

"Sure you can, Christy."

Batista sat down on the sofa in the living room, Christy sitting in his lap.

"Dave, we've been married for a good three years now…" Christy started slowly.

Batista nodded. "Of course."

"And…well, here." Christy handed him a home pregnancy tester. "I just found out today. I thought you should know."

Batista arched a brow, and then gawked at the home pregnancy tester in pure shock. "Christy…you mean…"

Christy nodded. "Yeah. I'm pregnant, Dave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During a vacation to Pheonix, Arizona, a vacation Batista and a pregnant Christy desperately needed, the former world champion founded that needed some time to himself. Coming to a hotel, Batista quickly drove off to a cemetery. To give some words to an old friend.

"Hey, Eddie." Batista knelt down in front of Eddie's tombstone. "Long time, no see, huh?" He smiled a little, more at the times they shared than anything else. "Man, you won't believe the things that I've happened…I married Christy. I guess you were right…We would wind up together."

He sighed, wiping a tear he felt coming down his face. "Sorry, man. But I know you were smiling down at us that day. And you'll probably be even happier when I tell you the baby's going to be a girl. Maybe she'll get into the wrestling business, but only time can tell. Gosh, Eddie, you always were something…" He sniffled softly. "You were the best. You lied, cheated, and stole…And everyone loved you for it. And I'm sure you loved us just as much."

With that, he stood up. "Rest in piece, friend." He finished, before leaving a white rose in front of the tombstone, and then slowly walking away, feeling a great weight lifted off of his shoulders.

**5 Years Later…**

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready to go to school." chirped Batista's and Christy's five year old daughter, Deirdre Stacy Bautista.

Batista smiled at his daughter from the kitchen table. "That's great, kiddo." He answered, kissing her on the forehead. Christy went over to her daughter as well, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You have fun, okay?" Christy asked.

"I'll try. But school being fun is a no-no." Deirdre said with a shake of her head. Both her parents chuckled as she made her way outside to the bus stop.

"So…no regrets, Dave?" Christy asked softly.

Batista paused, and then a small smile spread along his face. "No. None at all." He answered quietly.

**THE END**

**In Memory Of Eddie Guerrero (1967-2005)**

**You Will Always Be In Our Hearts.**


End file.
